Wicked:The Aftermath
by DefyingGravity67
Summary: Ever wonder what happend after Elphaba and Fiyero ran away? Well wonder no longer! This story follows Elphaba and Glinda and Fiyero about 6 months or so after they left. T for later chapters,Fiyeraba Gelphie firendship. yes this was up before.I edited it
1. Chapter 1

T for upcoming content.I'v got more chapters in the works but reviews are always nice. I'v got a nice case of writers block so comments and reviews would be lovely,thnx and enjoy

~*~DefyingGravity101~*~

chapter 1

The moon was hanging low in the sky when Elphaba woke with a start. Next to her, Fiyero pretended to sleep(scarecrows didn't actually need to sleep, so he just pretended),unaware of the nightmare she had just experienced.

Again.

She shuddered at the memory. She had been having nightmares for the past three weeks. It wasn't specific images she saw, just a rush of color, sound and emotions. And it just moved so fast that she always woke with a cold sweat. Fiyero thought that she was having post traumatic stress, and that everything that had happened in the past year was catching up with her.

Quietly, she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Then, she lit a candle and splashed some water on her face.

If, she thought, my reflection where to show my inner feelings, it would scare the face off a cliff.

She looked at the yellow-gold color of the flame and how Glinda's hair was a similar color when she suddenly remembered one of the multiple times she was Glindafied.

"_Oh, Elphie. You have no idea how lucky you are," exclaimed Glinda,_

"_and why is that?" She knew what was coming; she had heard it a 1000 time before._

"_You have flawless skin, your hair is amazing and you have beautiful eyes!"_

_Elphaba chuckled at that "Ya. Try telling that to anyone else. I'm the weird green girl than no one wants anything to do with. Plus, I'm just fine with that so just let it lie, Glinda." _

"_I will do no such thing! Look at yourself!" She held up a small hand mirror so the green girl could see her reflection. "Your Emerald skin tone matches perfectly with the warm, chocolate brown color of your eyes. Now look at your hair. It's a raven color, and notice how it has an almost deep purple tone in it when the light hits it just right. Now take it all in at once and you have-"_

"_The green girl who just wants to be left alone?"_

"_The __beautiful__ green girl who just wants to be left alone,"corrected Glinda._

_Elphaba rolled her eyes._

Oh Glinda.

She still found it hard to believe that just 6 months ago, she was in hiding and actively fighting the evil wizard of Oz. After she and Fiyero left, they stumbled onto the cottage. Elphaba had wanted to keep going - to get as far away from Oz as possible, but he didn't want to leave, and soon she began to felt almost..._safe_. For once in her life, Elphaba felt safe.

Her head jerked up when she heard a footstep behind her, and a pair of arms suddenly grabbed around her waist! She twisted around, ready to give her assailant a jaw breaking right hook, when she realized that it was Fiyero.

"Wow, someone's jumpy today."

"Gee, I wonder why."

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

" Hmm, maybe because I just spent the last year being hunted like an animal by ½ of Oz while the other half cheered them on," said Elphaba.

Fiyero interrupted her. "Saving animals everywhere, causing mass chaos, defeating the worst tyrant to ever exist."

Elphaba ignored him "Losing my only sister, breaking tie's with the only true friend I ever had, and breaking her heart again-"

Fiyero pulled her close. "She's fine Fae; she's stronger than you think''

"Turning Boq into tin," continued Elphaba

Fiyero pulled her even closer. She never told him, but she had always loved it when he did that. "And let's not forget falling MADLY in love with a handsome prince and running off with your true love into the sunset to begin life anew."

"You wish." He leaned in, and they kissed passionately for a minute. Elphaba pulled back and looked into his face, and she did love him, but it felt wrong. He should have been with Glinda Upland,not Elphaba Thropp

_Glinda, who is cleaning up the mess the wizard, Madam Morrible, and I made ,who had had her heart broken by not just Fiyeo, but me. Glinda who was mourning the death of her best friend who isn't even dead..._

Fiyeros voice entered her turbulent thoughts.

"Hello. Oz to Elphaba, anyone home?"

She quickly shook the melancholy thoughts from my head. "Not really."

"Fae, what's wrong?"

She looked up the face of the man she loved. He was one of the few people that was taller than her. He had amazing, shiny eyes under dark hair, and he had a shiny personality and was the kindest person she had ever met(next to Glinda). Even with the features of a scarecrow, he was amazingly handsome. Then she looked down. She couldn't bear to look at him knowing what she had done to him. She just couldn't forgive herself.

_I don't care if he would have died if I hadn't changed him into a scarecrow. I have no idea how to fix him. How can he still love me?_

"Hey, Elphaba! Come on; snap out of it!" Fiyeros voice was full of worry.

"I'm ok. I think I just need some air." She looked away, and she had just had an idea. The green girl pulled away from him and dashed into their bedroom. Then, she changed into her standard attire,black cloak, black dress, her pair of leather flying gloves(black) and(of cores)her hat, a gift from Glinda. She grabbed her beloved broom, gave Fiyero(who hadn't moved and was giving her an odd look)a quick kiss on the cheek, and dashed out of the house and was quickly devoured by the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elphaba hovered high above the palace in the Emerald city,unsure of what to do.

_Do I tell Glinda or not?Will she hate me? _She couldn't decide what to at there for almost an hour, she was still thinking about about it when there was an explosion far off in the distance,in the direction of southstairs...

then it hit her _Morrible _

she twisted her broom around and shot off like a bullet from a gun to head off the coming would have to wait.

Lady Glinda Upland stood out on the balcony .She wore a thin,pink dress that droped to her knees and her hair fell down her back in gentle golden waves and sence Elphaba died,she was was crushed by a house(_no thanks to me_,thought glinda as an afterthought)Fiyer had all but vanished,and Boq had droped off the face of Oz.

_And here I cleaning up the how did I get into this mess?_she sighed, she knew the ancer to that question "Elphaba"

She could never be mad at her tho,Elphie was her best now that she was gone...

She shut her eyes and sighed as the soft warm breeze that only comes from late spring hit her then the smell of...sulfer?

_What?_

then there was a massive explotion that rocked the palace to its very grabed on to the railing of the looked up and saw a pillar of where southstairs should be.

The revilization hit about the same time it hit the green girl hovering high above the palace.

"Morrible!"

internal conflict and misery over the death of her friend would have to needed its maby after she changed her dress and put her hair up first...


	3. Chapter 3

Broken bones and healed hearts

Elphaba had never flown so fast in all her life. She streaked across the night sky like a green and black comet towards the towering pillar of smoke. Then there was a clap of thunder and then a ring of thunderclouds began twisting around the pillar of smoke and flame,like the winds around the eye of a hurricane.

_Ya there's no doubt,Morrible's behind it_

Elphaba lead forward and went,if possible,faster. The storm was growing quickly and she was almost in it. She dived towards the base of the pillar and circled it,scanning the ground for Morrible. She heard a cackle from above her and she looked up and groaned when she realized,Morrble was _in_ the thunderhead.

"Shiz"She swore and then yanked up on the handle of the broom and charged head first into the black,lightning infested cloud.

She chanted a spell and a emerald green fireball formed above her right hand. A bolt of lightning suddenly appeared in front of her. She yanked the broom to her right as hard as she could and narrowly avoided it. Another one almost hit the tail of the broom. Then there was another to left,then the right.

_Ok, ether Morrible knows I'm here, or its just a random and __highly__ unlikely act of circumstance. _

Then a bold came out of nowhere and shot right at her head! It all would have ended right there if she hadn't pulled a fast barrel roll to her left.

_Ok,she knows. And if I know her,she'll be in the middle. _Then Elphaba yanked the broom to her right and flew into the eye of the storm.

It was dead calm and sure enough, there was Morrible, arms raised, cackling like a witch, her back to Elphaba

_This is my only chance _quickly she let go of the broom with her right hand and chanted the fireball spell

"MORRIBLE!"

Morrible turned around,her face contorted with total,undiluted shock when she saw who it was.

"THINK FAST!"she hurled the green fireball right at Morribles head. Morrible,recovered from the shock by then,twisted out of the way. Elphabas aim was off and the result was Morrible getting blasted in the back. Elphaba watched as Morrible fell. There was a huge clap of thunder that rocked Elphaba to the core. Morrible shouted above the wind as she fell"THIS ISENT THE END ELPHABA THROPP!THE MASTER WILL PREVAIL!"

And then there was nothing

Elphaba sighed.

_It couldn't have been that easy. There's no way I just killed Morrible that easily. Who's the master,how did she not know I was here?was it really an act of fate that that bolt almost hit my head? _

She looked down,confused, just in time to see a bold of lightning rocket its way up to her and hit the tail of her broomstick which instantly caught fire. Then there was a massive gust of wind and Elphaba Thropp began to plummet toward the ground from over 1000 feet in the air.

Down below,it began to rain.

xXx

Glinda the Good walked through the wreckage surrounding the giant pit that was Southstairs prison. There was wood and stone and fire and everywhere.

And bodies.

_This is horrible. S_he thought with a shudder _so many people dead,because of one person...wait,__where is Morrible?__! _

_S_he looked up over the pit just in time to see something fall from high above down into the pit. Then it started to rain. which added to the misery.

"Great!just GREAT!"then Glinda finally gave into the misery and fell to her knees. She warped her arms around herself and began to cry.

"Elphie,where are you?I need you?"she looked up and saw a comet rocketing its way across the sky

_Like a comet pulled from orbit,as it passes a sun...Wait how can I see a comet if its raining?_

As it came closer it became clear that it wasn't a comet. Then the thing shot right past her and hit the base of the one of the trees. But the odd thing was,when it passed,she thought she saw..._green! _

_Elphie? _

She lifted up her skirts and ran over to the impact site. She knelt next to the thing and realized it was a person. She rolled then over and realized it was impossibly,amazingly-

"ELPHIE!"she quickly checked the green girls pulse. It was there,barley.

"Oh come on Elphie,wake up,wake up!"Glinda propped her best friend up in her arms."please,don't leave me again!"

Elphaba stirred "G-Glin...?"

"Shhh,don't talk,save your strength"Elphaba was back and Glinda wasn't about to question how,or why.

"Wa-waappend?"murmured Elphaba,on the verge of passing out.

"You fell out of the sky"

"Like a comet pulled from orbit,as it passes the sun"murmured the witch of the west.

"Like a ship blown from its mooring,by a wind off the sea" sang Glinda"Elphie,how did you survive this?"

"...B-bubble"

Glinda shook her head sadly"Oh Elphie..."

"Hey,I'm not"she gasped and clutched her side "Not dead right?"

"Elphie your obviously hurt badly!Come on,can you stand?We need to get a doctor!You could have broken ribs,or internal bleeding!"

"Glin,I'm"she gasped in pain again "I'm fine really,I-I need to go!Fiyero will be freaking out"she went to sit up but it felt like someone took a hammer and slammed it into her side,she fell back into Glinda's arms "guess I'm not going anywhere right now"

"I could have told you that! Your ribs are probably broken!We need to get a doctor!"

"Glinda no!I'm Oz's most wanted criminal!Everyone thinks I'm dead!I cant even move..."

"look,at least let me take you back to my rooms. I know a little about first aid,I might be able to do something."

Elphaba sighed"Ya,but there's a"she gasped"problem."

"Whats that"

"I cant walk and you wont be able to carry me .I'm heaver than I look."

"Let me be the judge of that"with that Glinda shifted her hold on Elphaba and,with a grunt,stood up,with Elphaba in her arms. "oh my,you are heavy."she grunted "nothing I cant handle tho"

Elphaba closed her eyes and leaned her head against Glindas shoulder."I missed you"

"I missed you too"then Glinda summoned her signature bubble and flew back to the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ouch Glinda!"

"sorry Elphie,I'm doing my best." Glinda and Elphaba where in Glinda's room. Elphaba had spent the next day sleeping in Glindas' room while Glinda went about and made speeches,planed a memorial service,met with the members of the crises management board(CMB),talked to the Royal Keeper of the Coin and Fiances about how much it was going to cost to build a new prison,and acquired a brutal headache.

_Unnamed god damn Morrible_

Elphaba jumped "Ouch Glinda! That's broken,remember?"

"I'm sorry, its been a hard day."

"I feel sorry for you,I really do, but could you not take it out on my already broken ribs?"

"ya,sorry" Elphaba looked out side and saw that the sun was setting. She was sitting on the edge of Glindas bed in a black skirt and top Glinda had had in the back of her closet for the longest time(the same grandmother that had sent her what would one day become Elphabas hat had sent then. Elphaba made a mental note to someday thank her somehow)Glinda had her shirt pulled up so she could wrap her torso with ace bandages. Her left arm was in a sling and she had a bump on her head and several nasty bruises and cuts and some burns on her back from the lightning that had hit her broom. Through some miracle,however,the broom had survived with a few minor singes on the tail end.

"And...done. now don't make to many sudden movements ok? Take it easy and absolutely NO FLYING!"

"Glinda,I have to get back to Fiyero!Hes going to be freaking out!"she let the silk top fall,sighed and fell back on the bed(wincing at the pain in her torso.) "I don't want to go,but I have to."

"Look,"said the blond,who layed down next to her "can you stay of one more night?please?I've though you where dead for the past year,I think you owe me one night."

The witch of the west sighed "Your right but,just to clarify my options at the moment"she looked at the blonde "Do I get a choice?"

"Nope"Glinda sat up and Elphaba followed suit "Well then I gess-"her voice was cut off by the death grip hug the blond suddenly launched into.

"OUCH!GLINDA COME ON!" exclaimed Elphaba. Glinda let go "sorry Elphie"

Elphaba closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing,trying to fight back tears of pain

_Tune out the pain,in and out,in and out,in and out_

"Elphie,your crying!what wrong"

"Nothing just hurts really badly."

"Oh. What happened anyway?Why did you crash?Why aren't you dead?I told myself I wasn't gonna question it but..."she stopped and thought for a second "oh,iv got it! I'll go get something to to eat,you must be famished"she went to get up and leave but Elphaba grabbed her arm "Wait,Glin"Elphaba struggled to her then took Glindas hands in her own. "Thank you Glinda,for everything,I really do mean everything you've done and are doing" then the raven haired witch did something out of charter and embraced Glinda who returned it lightly.

Elphaba kissed the top of the blondes head."ok,go get something to eat. we'll discuss it over dinner"

" It's nothing Elphaba. Really its not. But your welcome"Glinda turned and walked to the door and reached for the handle,but suddenly turned around "Will you still be here when I get back?"

"Where else can I go?"asked the Green woman. Glinda gave her gave a look. "yes,I will Glin "

Ten minuets later she returned with a platter with enough food to last them for a month,braced for the worst. "You ok Glin?you look shocked"asked the green woman sitting on the bed.

"Your-your still here!"stuttered Glinda

"Why wouldn't I be?I promised you I'd be still be and in any case I cant even move that well let alone fly or walk!.There's no way I could leave"

"I still didn't expect it"

"Oh come on Glin,you should know by now to expect the unexpected"

Glinda laughed "You would think"she set the tray down on the table under the awning on her balcony. "Glinda,someones bound to see us out there"protested Elphaba as Glinda walked back over to her. "Elphaba,why do you think I wanted this room? It's totally secluded. No one will see us,well unless they have a magic broomstick"Glinda bent down so Elphaba could put her good arm around her and helped her stand.

"ouch,that hurts"

"Elphie,you crashed into a going to tree. Its going to. You think your hurt? How do you think the tree feels" Slowly,they made their way to the small table. Glinda pulled up a chair and sat down after making sure Elphaba was ok. "Ok Elphaba,I think you promised me some explanations" "That I where should I start?" "How about the part where you faked your death and why"

"Well Glinda,I was being hunted down by an angry mob,I was on a trap door and when that little brat came and tossed the water on me. I conjured some smoke and fire and dropped through the trap. I mixed in some shrieks of agony and there you have it"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't",Elphaba looked down and fiddled with a fork "When Fiyero and I left,we couldn't tell anyone. I wanted to tell you,I really did,but it would have put you in unimaginable danger we've been hiding out in a cottage in the woods on the north-east border of oz.."

"But why did you come back?"

"I couldn't stand what I did to you anymore, your like a sister to me. I flew back here and I was hovering over the palace,trying to think, when Southstairs blew up. I flew over to help-did you see the thunderhead that was over the wreckage?"

"I don't know who didn't see it."

Elphaba rolled her eyes "Well Morrible was in it. She blasted her way out of the prison and created the storm .I found her in the cloud-"

"Elphie!You flew into the cloud!"exclaimed Glinda "do you have any idea who dangerous that-oh,never mind"

Elphaba shot her a look but continued "Anyway,I surprised her from behind and shot a fireball at her and she fell. Then she shouted something along the lines of "This isn't it,the master will win"oh and then she shot a bolt of lightning at me and my broom there was a gust of wind and I lost control. All I could do was steer it away from the pit and cast the bubble. If you hadn't taught me that spell ,then I wouldn't be sitting here now"

"Glad to be of service."

They lapsed into silence. "Sooo"said Elphaba "whats going on in Oz?"

"Well..."Glinda hesitated "there's been a lot celebrations across Oz"

"Well that's because the evil wicked witch of the west dead! Of cores their going to be happy,you know 'ding-dong the the witch is dead' and all that"

"That was Nessas' song. And its so infuriating!You did what was right and they hate you! Some of them have hung dummies that look like you in trees! They've burned them and beat them and stoned them and...and..."the petite blonde put her head in her hands "Elphie. I cant take it anymore! Your the kindest person I know and their making you out to be a monster!I have to do something!"

She stood . Elphaba,ignoring the pain that flared up,swiftly stood up and grabbed Glindas arm before she could run off "Glinda no!I'm dead!Oz has excepted that! The people are happy,just let them be"

"Elphie.." Elphaba took Glindas hands in her own. A warm,gentle breeze suddenly kicked up and assaulted the 2 women. "Glinda, there's something I need to know. I will never be able to move on until I know. Glinda Upland,will you forgive me for everything I've done to you?for steeling you fiancee,breaking you heart,wreaking havoc throughout Oz and leaving you alone to pick up the pieces?And for abandoning you?" "

Oh Elphie,"Glindas eyes where wet with tears,and she was surprised to see that Elphabas where too "How could I not?You taught me so much I could never hate you,no matter what"

"Thank you don't know how much that means to me"

"probably as much as you not hating means to me"

"Why would I hate you?I have no reason!"

"But I was so cruel to you at Shiz!"

"And so was the rest of the student body and most of the staff. But you stopped. Its ok. I forgive you"Elphaba smiled a rare hugged they just stood there,holding each other,afraid that if they let go,they would lose each other again.


	5. Chapter 5

Passing notes

The next few days dragged by very slowly. Elphaba,through some miracle,was still undiscovered. Glinda was trying her best to ease her friends pain and boredom,but she was really busy. She brought back books from the library on subjects that Elphaba requested..She also brought back 2 books on first aid and together the 2 women determined the Elphaba had 3 broken ribs,a broken nose,a broken wrist,the top bone in her left forearm was fractured about 2/3rds of the way up. She also had some nasty cuts,bone bruises,and some 2nd and 3rd degree burns on her back from the bolt of lightning..

"Oz,Elphaba"exclaimed Glinda when she saw the green woman's back "doesn't it hurt at all?"

"Ya."

"Elphie.."

"Glinda,don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Could you just put the bandages on? The air is making it sting

worse"

"Elphie,this needs more than just bandages"

"Im fine Glinda."

"Elphie-"she started,but she stopped when Elphaba suddenly turned around part way and shot her a fearsome glare. "Glinda,please could you just put the bandages on?"she asked.

Glinda sighed "Ya Elphie. Can you pull your top off? You can leave the cami on, I'll just lift the back up"

Elphaba did. Glinda felt her sides to make sure the ribs where where they they where suppose to be. satisfied,she then began to wrap Elphaba's rib cage with Ace bandage. She tried to be gentile but she felt Elphaba wince from the pain. After referring to the book on how to tie the bandage off,she stepped back "Ok, Im done. How dose it feel?"

"Really good. Its almost like their not even broken"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Ok,good. Now we have to splint your arm and wrist,mabye even set it."

W_ow, she has grown up,_thought Elphaba_,had this happened when we where at Shiz,she would have squealed and probably put me in a bone breaking hug. _

"Maybe you should sit for this" Glindas voice broke into her thoughts

"Ya,your right."she sat down on the bed. Glinda flipped to a different page in the book with a diagram of an arm. "Ok,let me see your arm." Elphaba held out her arm. "Ok,so this"she gently poked Elphabas wrist "should be connected to this" she slid her finger up. She bit her lip and moved her finger around a little. "Ok,there should be a bone right there"she pointed "um,Elphie,I think that your wrist is dislocatedifyed"

Puzzled Elphaba looked at the diagram. She sighed "Glin,the book is upside down"

"What?Oh!"she flipped it "Ok,here we go. This,"she poked Elphabas wrist again "Should connect to this. And then this to that. That to this"she moved her finger around "well Elphie,I guess your all set. Let me just check your forearm"She rubbed her thumb along the top bone in Elphabas forearm. "Ok,ya I think you've just go a fracture. Just let me put the splint on"she flipped to yet another page in the book. Then she put the splint on. "Ok,how do you feel?"

"Crappy"

"I wonder why"

Other than that the rest of the week dragged on uneventfully. Elphaba was still unable to move without hurting and the splint on her arm and wrist was tough getting used to. She mostly spent the day reading and munching on fruit that Glinda kept bringing her to snack on. Then,as if to make up for the previous lack of excitement earlier in the week,3 major things happened on Sunday.

Glinda walked into the room.

.Elphaba,who was partly curled up on top of the sheets on the bed reading,looked up. _Someone had a bad day_

"Tough day Glinda?" asked Elphaba

"Elphie,we need to talk." She walked over and sat down next to her best friend.

"Glin,whats wrong?"

The witch of the north sighed and put her head in her hands "everything"

Elphaba shifted so she was on the edge of the bed "Why don't you tell me about it"

"Elphie,its terrible"

"Do you wanna tell me what or?"

Glinda sighed "There are rumors going around. They say that there is a group,we don't know what its called,but they're planning a revolt,and an-an-a-assassination"

"WHAT!"shouted Elphaba. Glinda just nodded,staring at the floor "Glinda! We cant just sit here! We have to do something!"

She went to stand but Glinda grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down "Elphie no! I understand that you might not quite understand the way things work here,but they are rumors! We can not do anything until there its an actual threat! The Gale Force has everything under control. The government has made a total a 360,the Animals have all of their rights back,and Oz is more or less back on track. There is no plausible threat."

"So you saying we have to sit here and wait for some one to TRY TO KILL YOU !IS THAT WHAT YOUR SAYING?"Elphaba shouted,infuriated

"Yes"and then Glinda lost it. Her shoulders began to shake and Elphaba realized that she was sobbing.

"Glinda.."Elphaba warped her friend in a hug. Glinda layed her head on Elphabas chest and just cried.

"Shhh,its ok. its ok,just let it all out. Shhhh. Its going to be ok. I promise. "Elphaba tried to calm the blonde down,but Glinda was to far gone. Everything that she had gone through in the past year or so was finally catching up with her. The pain of losing Elphaba & Fiyero. The stress of ruling a country. The fact that her suggestion gave Morrible the idea to kill Nessa And,the deep longing pain of being surrounded by suitors and having no one.

No one to hold her when she cried and tell her it would be ok.

No one to snuggle up to on a cold night.

No one to love her in a ways Elphaba or Fiyero never could.

Elphaba and Fiyero where happy together.

But she was all alone.


	6. Chapter 6

As far as siting around and waiting for something to happen went,they didn't have to wait long.

About 2 weeks passed and,after sending a very long letter explaining to Fiyero everything that happed and that she was(well more or less)ok,Elphaba was still hiding out in Glindas bedroom in the palace. She was also becoming rather paranoid about Glindas safety. So when Glinda came in one evening and told her she was making a speech the next day on at the memorial dedication ceremony at Southstairs,Elphaba couldn't believe what she was hearing

"Wait,run that by me again. Because I thought I heard you say you here making a speech in the middle of an open field,next to a huge pit,in full view of thousands of people on a platform,where you'd be an easy target that a two year old could hit,but I think I might have missed something"

"Elphie,I'm making a speech and Southstairs'

"Glinda,did you forget that someone or someone's unknown are trying to KILL you!"

"Elphie,the Gale force is actually aware of the problem and are taking the appropriate measures"

"Ya,the Gale force,comforting"Elphie had a strong dislike and distrust that she didn't bother to hide. Glinda didn't blame her for it,considering what she had been through with them.

"Elphie,I know you don't like them but they're really good at what they do."

"I don't care!Glin..."She stood up and started pacing,ignoring the protest from her half healed ribs. Glinda recognized the sighs. Elphaba was thinking...plotting...

It hit Glinda when it Elphaba

"I'm coming with you!"exclaimed Elphaba,

"Absolutely not!"shouted Glinda at the same time

"I'm coming Glinda,and that's final!"

"There is no way in HELL that you are coming!"the white witch stood and marched up to the green witch and stood toe to toe with her. It didn't do much seeing how the blonde was(even in heels)half a head shorter "Did you forget that all of Oz thinks your dead?Its too dangerous!"

"If I don't want to be seen,Glinda I'm not going to be seen"

"I don't care!you're not coming!Period!"Glinda turned on her heel and stomped out of the room,slamming the door behind her.

Elphaba just stood there,smirking. If Glinda thought she was just going to sit around and let someone try to kill her best friend..

_she's got another thing coming_

Elphaba woke up the next morning to find Glinda out on the balcony in her nightdress,leaning on the railing and watching the sun rise. Elphaba stretched,stood,and walked over to Glinda.

"You know,your going to catch your death out here."

Glinda jumped "Holy Oz Elphie,you scared me!"

Elphaba put the jacket she had grabbed around Glindas shoulders "I do that to a lot of people. How did you not hear me coming?"

"I was thinking"

"About?"

"Just,everything"

"Manna talk about it?"

"Mmm...later,I've got to go get dressed."She turned and disappeared into her large walk in closet. Elphaba went back inside and made the bed. Glinda,despite Elphabas protests,had been sleeping on the couch. She had also bought Elphaba new cloths and a new pare of black boots. Her stuff was currently taking up residence in the corner of Glindas cavernous closet.

A few minutes later,the Closet door opened and Glinda stepped out wearing her signature puffy pink dress.

"Elphie,could you do up the laces on the back for me?"

"Ya Glin."she got up and helped the blonde"ok,your all set"

Glinda turned around "Well how do I look?" she spun around

"Stunning"

"Really?"

"Is that even a question?you always do"

"Thanks Elphie. Well, I'v gotta go soon,wish me luck"

"Glin,wait"Glinda turned around and Elphaba walked up to her. There was so much she had wanted to say. Like how grateful she was,how much she loved Glinda like a sister. How afraid she was for her,instead all she managed to choke out was "please be careful"

"I will Elphie,promise" they hugged for a few moments and the Glinda left.

Elphaba gave it a few minutes and then rushed into the closet and got dressed. She came out wearing a black,long sleeve dress,her new boots,her hat and her broom. She rushed over to the bedside table and grabbed her bag with the Grimmerie in it. She stopped,thought for a second,then grabbed 2 other dresses and her other pair of boots. Then she grabbed an old bag from Glindas closet and put some of Glindas cloths and some practical shoes in it. She also grabbed some food and a couple books. She was going to Glindas speech whether Glinda liked it or not and she had a very strong feeling that they wouldn't be coming back.

Glinda paced next to the stage while some military person made a speech. She was worried,she had realized that Elphie was right,she would be in incredible danger up on that stage. She stopped and looked up at the sky,it was a bright sunshiny day and there where big puffy clouds. A big black bird with an odd tail flew high above them.

_Odd,that birds tail looks like the end of a broom...Elphaba!I am soo kicking her butt when I get back_

then she came back to reality,the person talking on the stage was about done.

_Here we go _

she sighed,adjusted her hair,and acceded the steps. After the cheers had subsided she began the speech that would change her,Elphaba,and all of Oz

"Fellow Ozians,2 week ago,we experienced a terrible tragedy the likes of which has never been seen in Oz..."

High above,Elphaba circled on her broom. Flying with the splint on her arm and half healed ribs made it hard to fly,but it was something she had to do.

Before leaving Glindas room she had tied the bags to the back of her broom and cast a spell that enhanced her eyesight. So it was no problem to find Glinda pacing next to the stage that had been put up next to the huge pit. It was also no problem to see the look Glinda gave her when she was her. Elphaba smirked as she watched Glinda go up the steps and begin her speech. It was a good one,she had heard Glinda practice several times. It amazed her that now that Glinda had finally grown out of her blonde stage,she had quite a way with words and was an amazing public speaker

Elphaba continued to circle the large field and scan the ground for danger. About half way through the speech she found it.A guy near the back of the crowd began to push his way toward the stage,Elphaba then noticed menin blew and silver uniforms quietly creeping out of the surrounding wood.

_How did I know?_

"GLINDA!"Elphaba cried. she pushed the nose of her broom down and went into a steep saw that the guy had almost reach the front of the crowd and he had pulled out a cross bow and was about to shot not an arrow,but a dagger right at Glindas heart. Glinda had frozen with fear.

"GLINDA!"Elphaba pulled up on the broom and shot right at Glinda,knocking her to the ground just as the dagger flew through the space the blondes neck had just occupied.

"GLINDA BUBBLE NOW"cried the green woman as she rolled off of Oz'es leader. Glinda,who had seen the dagger as she fell,cast the spell without a second thought.

Seconds later,gun's began to fire

"Elphie!whats going on"

"We have to go! Now!"

"but the people-"

"-will be fine!get on the broom,NOW!"with out another word,Elphaba mounted the broom. Glinda hesitated for a second,then hopped on. Her feet where barely off the ground when Elphaba kicked off and shot up at a near 90 degree angle."Hand on,this is gonna get rough"Elphaba called back. They where shooting at them and Elphaba had to pull some impressive(and gut wrenching)maneuvers to avoid them. Glinda wrapped her arm around the green woman's middle,shut her eyes,and tried not to scream.

They flew across for the rest of the day,night,and next day. The sun had just set and they had just reached the north east border of Oz when Elphaba began to descend. Glinda,who had been dozing with her head resting against Elphabas back,stirred "Elphie,where are we?"

At that moment,they burst through the clouds and skimmed the tops of the trees for a bit before flying into a small clearing with a small house house in it.

"Home"

They landed and Glinda hopped off. She took all of 3 steps and then collapsed.

"Glinda are you ok?" Elphaba knelt down next to her

Glinda moaned "how can you ride that thing so much?It hurts"

"Padding. And I ride side-saddle on occasion"Elphaba helped her up

"Elphaba!"Elphaba looked up just as something big crashed into her and embraced her. It took her 2 second to figure out what hit her. "Fiyero!"and he kissed her passionately in the dieing light

she pulled back after a minute and rested her forehead against his "I've missed you Yero"she whispered

"I'v missed you too Fae" he ran his hands down her sides,about to embrace and kiss her again,but when he hit her rib cage,she cried out and jumped back."Elphaba,whats wrong?"

"I-I-I think I re-re-broke my ribs"she said quietly,trying to fight back tears with out much success. It had come back so suddenly. The rush of adrenalin probably dulled the pain but it was back.

"Wait,what do you mean _re-broke_?"Fiyero asked,giving her an odd look. Glinda had had it. She rushed forward and threw her arm around Elphabas waist just as she began collapsed "Fiyero I swear to the unnamed god you are a brainless oaf!"She exclaimed.

"Glinda?but where,how?"he looked totally confused

"Fiyero,will you just shut up and help me,I'll explain later"

"Fine,here,look out"He then scooped his unofficial wife up in his arms,ignoring her mumbled protests, and walked into the house with Glinda in tow.

**Hey people. I felt I should say something so here I am. And Im not updating w/o 10 reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Wicked:The Aftermath

Chapter 7

Fiyero sat next to the bed he shared with Elphaba. After coming inside, he had gone right into the bedroom and placed her onto the bed. She hadn't moved and he assumed she had passed out. Glinda left go make some tea and said she would look at her when she was done. Fiyero her her hand in both of his."Fae," he whispered "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you"

Just then, Glinda walked in carrying two cups of tea. She set them down on the nightstand

"You gonna explain things now or...?"

"Calm down Fiyero,let me look and Elphie and then I'll explain"she knelt down and lifted Elphabas shirt up and removed the bandages. Then she began checking the green woman's rib's "Oh no!"

"What is it?"asked Fiyero

"She re-broke her ribs and I think she broke another one on top of that!"

"Cant you do something?"

Glinda looked at him and he saw the sadness in her bright green eyes "I'm afraid not. There is a spell in the Grimmarie,but I cant read out of it and I don't know what it'll do. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her because of me."

"Then what do we do?"

Glinda sighed "We sit and wait for her to regain conciseness and then go from there. Ok,would you like me to tell you everything that's happened in the past two weeks or so?"

"YES!"

"Ok, so"she sat down neatly on the edge of the bed, looking very regal and it was then that Fiyero realized just how much she had changed "You know about how she got hurt and stuff,correct?"

He nodded

"Ok,so She was getting better but yesterday I was giving a speech to the memorial service at Southstairs. And there was an attack

See for the past few months,reports have been coming in about a rebel group that wants to "remove me from office"and take over the government and I made the mistake of mentioning it to her. She got paranoid that something was going to happen. After I left, she flew off to the ceremony. I guess she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen because she packed clothes and stuff. I felt it too but I thought it was nerves.

Anyway she spent most of it high up,circling like a bird so no one would think other wise. I got half way through my speech when someone screamed and something slammed into me. As I fell I though I saw a dagger fly through the space I had just occupied. The next thing I knew,there where gunshots and people where screaming and then Elphaba was standing over me,she was shouting at me to form my bubble and then to get on her broom. I obliged with out a second thought and we flew off. I don't know how she managed it though. At the time she was doing ok as far as recovery goes but I think that when she knocked me out of the way she hurt herself again. I don't know how in Oz she managed to fly,she could barely walk,but she did it. She saved my life again"she sighed.

"Whats wrong?"asked Fiyero,stunned that he had missed so much

Glinda hesitated for a second"It's just,I don't know. She's done so much for me already. She re-broke bones for me,she's suffered for me. Im not the martyr,she is. Im useless."

"Glin...no y-your n-not"

"Elphie!"exclaimed Glinda,shifting her position on the edge of the bed so she could face her friend.

"Fae!"cried Fiyero

"Your not useless Glin"said Elphaba,quietly. She tried to sit up but fell back into the pillows with an oath. "Unnamed God that hurts,how long was I out for?"

"Its going to,you re-broke your ribs and broke another one on top of that. I don't know about your arm tho. Im gonna need to look at that."

"Knock you're self out"she held up the arm. Glinda pulled off the splint "Ya,you re-broke your wrist,and your arm is actually broken,not fractured"she replaced the splint "we're gonna need to re-wrap you ribs soon"

Elphaba sighed "Ok,we can do that tomorrow. I didn't even notice until Fiyero touched my ribs. I think it was the adrenalin rush"

"Thats what we thought"said Fiyero,still holding her hand "Fae,don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Sorry Fiyero,I just needed to see Glinda again."

"Well,don't do it again. I almost had a heart attack"

"Well I was planning on coming back,but Glinda wouldn't let me"

"For good reason!"Glinda cut in "you could barely walk,let alone fly!you could have killed your self!"

Elphaba, knowing she was defeated, rolled her eyes. Silence followed.

Fiyero broke it "Um Fae,there's something you need to know"

Elphaba turned her head

"What"

"Well while you where gone I went exploring in the woods. And east of here about a 5 days journey on foot I found a large village of Anamals."

"What? Really?"

"Ya, they all came from Oz. They have a steady stream of refuges coming in but they need help getting organized. I told them that I was married to the witch of the west and they went absolutely ecstatic-"

Glinda cut in "You two are married?

They exchanged looks. Elphaba spoke slowly "well...he proposed but we never actually _got married"_

Glinda looked appalled "Elphie!you two have to get married!it's-"

Elphaba cut her off before she got going "Anyway Fiyero,you where saying?"

"Elphaba. I know we just moved here but, I-I think we should move again. They need our help"

"I agree, we should go"

"Well not now, not with you hurt so much!"

"I'll be fine, they need our help."she tried to sit up

Glinda shot Fiyero a mean look "Elphie,I think you should wait!Your in no condition to travail"

"I'll be fine,Fiyero,do you remember that town we passed when we where on our way here?"he nodded "I want you to go back and buy 4 horses. One for each of us plus one to carry our stuff."she looked at Glinda "It looks to me that you finally got your revolt. Ether way you cant go back to Oz anytime soon so your stuck w/ us. I grabbed some cloths for you before I left. I had had a bad feeling about the other day so I packed just in case. We're going to that village. They need our help" Elphaba had that steely look in her eye and Glinda and Fiyero knew there was no reasoning with her.

The next day Fiyero left to go buy the horses and Glinda stayed and helped pack and re-wraped Elphabas rib cage. Elphaba just sat on the bed and stewed about not being able to help with anything. A week later Fiyero came back and they left for the village.


	8. Chapter 8

Arival

The trip took a week. The only semi-intresting thing that happened, if you want to call it that, was Glinda having to knock Elphaba out at the start

Fiyero easily lifted Elphaba up and set her on the horse "It'll be ok Fae, you'll be ok" He looked at the woman he loved. She looked like she was in so much pain. She hardly responded to what he said. She just nodded. She would never admit it, but she was in a lot of pain.

And it broke his heart.

He walked over to Glinda,who was putting the saddle on her horse and he pulled her aside.

"Glin, you have to help her"

"Fiyero I told you I cant do anything else. I cant read that damn book."

"Knock her out"

Glinda looked at him like he was insane "What?"

"Shhh. Put her to sleep. Just for the trip. Please, shes in so much pain..."

He looked so hurt. Like he could feel Elphabas pain. Glinda sighed. It was for Elphaba "You can deal with her when she wakes up"

Fiyero smiled "thank you" He went over to Elphaba

"What was that about?"

"Im sorry Fae" He leaned up and kissed her passionately on the lips. Elphaba kissed him back and went to pull away, probably to ask what he was sorry for, when she suddenly slumped forward, knocked out.

Fiyero was still thinking about this when he heard Glinda say something he looke dup and saw what she had to of been talking about. The trees and brush where thinning out and they where moving uphill. Fiyero,who was riding behind her next to the unconscious Elphaba and making sure she didn't fall off, yelped with delight

"YES!that means we'r getting close, ok Glinda, I want you to switch places with me. I think it would be better if they saw me first."

Glinda nodded in agreement. She turned her horse around and Fiyero tossed her the reins to the pack horse and Elphabas horse. Then he assumed the lead. Glinda patted down her hair and sat up straiter,braced for what ever came next.

"We'r here"Fiyero called back just as they came into a clearing. They where on the crest of the rather large hill and emerged from the tree's.

What Glinda saw amazed her. There in front of her was a huge field with at least a dozen or so 2 story houses. There where more houses being built along with guard towers on the edges of the field. There where also multiple tents set up scattered around.

"Hault. State your name and business"a big black Bear and partial battle armor approached them

"Why,if it isn't Fiyero Tiggular! We didn't think you would come back!"the Bear hugged him "and who have you brought with you?"

Before Fiyero could answer though, Glinda dismounted and walked up to the Bear "I am Glinda Upland. Also known as the good witch of the north and former leader of Oz"

"_The _lady Glinda?"asked the bear "I am honored to meet you"he bowed "I have hear what you have done for Animals. Your a legend" then he noticed Elphaba. He pointed "and who is that?"

"That,"said Fiyero " Is Elphaba Thropp, commonly known as the Wicked Witch of the West-"

Glinda cut in"-She has several broken bones, bruises, burns and is in much pain .I cast a spell to knock her out for the trip here but she needs immediate medical attention."

"Elphaba Thropp?_**The**_ Elphaba Thropp? practically a saint here! In the center of town we even have a statue dedicated to her!"he turned twords the village and called in his big bass voice "BRRR!GET YOUR FURRY BUTT OUT HERE NOW!"

A minute later a Lion came bounding twords them on all fours. When he reached them he stood up and looked the Bear "What do you need Kodiak?"he panted

"I am going to take Master Fiyero and Miss Glinda to the General. I want you to take Miss Elphaba"he pointed to the unconscious woman tied to the black horse "to the witch"

"Do you mean _**the**_ Elphaba?As in the Great One?"

"What witch?"asked Glinda and Fiyero in unison.

"Yes, Brr. She is _**the**_ Elphaba. Shes also gravely injured an is in a magic induced coma. As for the witch," he turned to Glinda and Fiyero "They call her the Witch of the South. She is about as good a sole as you're going to meet and she is also a master healer and will be able to help the Great One"

_she's not going to like that nickname_ thought Glinda.

"I stay with Elphaba"said Fiyero

"Me too!" Glinda added

"You need to go to the general first. The witch works in privacy anyway. When the General is done with you,you may go see her."he gave Fiyero a sympathetic look. "Ok,lets go."

As he watched Brr lead Elphaba's horse away Fiyero felt frustrated and trapped He desperately wanted to stay with Elphaba but he had no choice but to go with Kodiak.


	9. From the Desk of DG67

Fron the Desk Of DefyingGravity67

So for thoughs of you guessing that im stoping writing, your right. congrats have a virtual cookie. for the rest of you, take one anyway. As for my reasons there are many. first off, I recieved a review and it opened my eyes to how bad my writing really is. If the sender is reading this I cant thank you enough. I have been hopeing for a review like that since day one and its helped me quite a bit.

another reason is there was recent drama between me in my real life friends. one lied and now they all hate me for something i never did/said. or most of them. so as you can imagin, im miserable. and when im miserable, my writeing is horrendable.. so this is for your sakes as much as mine. i dont want to scar you.

This is not a perminit thing. I just need to sit down and think some things over. I will be back. prolly by new years.

Thank you all for your reviews and support. I'll still be on my forum so i'll read PM's.

~DefyingGravity67


End file.
